


How to Kill a Lion

by unlikelypairs



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Game of Thrones AU, Modern AU, Romance, political romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlikelypairs/pseuds/unlikelypairs
Summary: CatWin Modern AUOn January 10th, Westeros wakes up to a devastating news about their beloved Lady Catelyn Lannister. Many believed it was anything but a tragic coincidence. The whole nation was quick to theorize that the crash was deliberate, a message to be received by the Prime Minister himself. Now, that is a rather brave act, don't you think?
Relationships: Catelyn Tully Stark & Robb Stark, Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Joanna Lannister/Tywin Lannister, Ned Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark, Tywin Lannister & Sansa Stark, Tywin Lannister/Catelyn Tully Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Let the Games Begin

**Let The Games Begin**

_Westeros — January 10th_

_Deadly Vehicular Accident: Ill-Fate or an Act of War?_

This was but one of the many headlines that flooded the country in the wake of Lady Catelyn Lannister and, her 25-year-old son, Robb Stark's car crash. It was, by far, the worst accident that's ever been recorded in the decade. Many believed it was anything but a tragic coincidence. The whole nation was quick to theorize that the crash was deliberate, a message to be received by the Prime Minister himself. Now, that is a rather brave act, don't you think? Everyone knows not to taunt a lion lest they should be eaten alive.

Tywin Lannister stood on the other side of the window, keeping watch over his wife's unconscious body. The sight of cords, tubes, and machines hooked on her was a sight he never hoped to see. Hell, he thought it would be the other way around. It had only been minutes; 5 minutes too long of watching her still body. It felt as though the gods were tormenting him, or perhaps it was Joanna and Ned cursing them with much pain for moving onto quickly from them. Bowing his head ever so slightly, he lets the endless beeping and hissing of the machines consume the quiet hallway around him. This was not how their day began.

"Hi," she sighed happily, albeit out of relief, as she slid into the back of a black Range Rover en route to the airport.

2 weeks had past since Catelyn had last seen her husband as she went to show her support for the government of Winterfell in their arduous legal battle against Frey Industries. The latter had been seeking to expand their logging business in the North, which they acquired nonetheless. All was good and well until current governor, Benjen Stark, found traces of inaccurate reports, as well as several violations in the Westeros Environment Protection Act. In truth, this could have been prevented had they done a thorough audit investigation considering that it was the Frey's that is in question.

Catelyn happily freed herself of the stress she'd been unknowingly holding over the past week or so, expressing her irrevocable distaste for Walder Frey. "Remind me to never get into any business with those wretched bastards," she told Tywin over the phone.

"I believe I did," replied Tywin, smiling to the sound of her tired voice, "If I recall correctly, I specifically told you to advise Governor Stark against it."

"That you did, my love."

Their relationship came as a shock to many when reports about their clandestine wedding surfaced. It was no secret that the two had been previously married and were quite a favorite of the tabloids. Of course, their aristocratic houses were no help at the situation. Every move they've made in the past were tracked by millions of people as though their private lives were some form of entertainment. It was only at the tragic deaths of their late spouses that their zoo-like, fish-in-a-jar life settled down to almost nothing. There was peace for the first time in their lives. Cameras became a thing of the past. People left them alone to give them the respect they deserved. But it was that one photo, of them arriving in Casterly Rock together, that re-ignited the people's fervent interest. Suddenly, every Westerosi wanted to know more about this high profile couple.

A pause stretched on for a second or so as she catches a glimpse of the first snowfall. She smiles, remembering her girls and their fondness for such magical things. "How's Alessia?" she asked, "You didn't forget to take her to her ballet rehearsals did you?"

Tywin chuckled, "She didn't give me the chance to do so. If I didn't know any better, the girl could just as easily manipulate me into agreeing to anything she wills me to do."

"Ah, yes, Tywin Lannister, the Prime Minister of Westeros. The Great Lion himself, manipulated by his 6-year-old. I'd say she's growing to become more and more like you," Catelyn teased.

"I'd say she's more like her mother," he said. And as though on cue, in walks Sansa with Alessia in tow. "Speak of the devil. They've just arrived from gods know where."

"Hi, mum! Daddy bought me and Sansa boba!" the little girl exclaimed, words barely coming out properly as tapioca balls crowd in her mouth.

"Did he now?" Catelyn's voice rises as Tywin pushed the speaker option, "I miss you girls. I'll be home soon, alright?"

_I'll be home soon._ Her promising words trotted in Tywin's mind as he recalled the grave scene that unfolded in his fingertips yesterday afternoon. Never, in his life, has he felt utterly useless than he did that day. He stood in the midst of his office, demanding the alertness of his staff all the while clutching onto his phone as he listened to the crashing of metal and glass. It was the deafening silence, however, that bid the entire event unbearable. More so, the distance between him and her. Coincidentally, winter came that day too. But all hells be damned if winter takes the life of his beloved.

"Dad?" Sansa called. She stood to his left, watching his stoic face carefully. "Tyrion and Jaime's just arrived. They've news about the investigation." The 24-year-old's puffy, red eyes were a give away to her grief. She tried her best to put on a brave face and not to succumb to anger nor sadness; to show the people just how strong and resilient lions, such as herself, can be. Tears pooling in her eyes, yet again, she turns away as though to hide this show of weakness from her stepfather.

"Don't," he warned as he turned to face her, "You don't mourn her just yet. Your mother's not dead and she won't be, do you understand?" His harshness wasn't something foreign to her. Had it not been for Catelyn, he would have raised Sansa the same way he did his older children. Sighing, he pauses just as his wife would tell her to do whenever he loses his patience. "She would hate how I'm handling this," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sniffling, Sansa wipes off her tears and meets his bloodshot eyes. He had been crying too, she surmised. Although, that could just as well be the result of his sleepless night. Whatever it was, it unnerved her to see him in such a fragile state.

"Perhaps, they're right. I may have gone too soft, too weak to be truly feared."

"Having a family makes you soft?" She asked, making him furrow his brows, "Treating them with kindness and love, spending time with them, protecting your family. No," she chuckled, catching the lone tear that broke free from her supervision, "You haven't gone soft, dad. Believe me, you never did. You've just gotten better at choosing when and to whom you unleash your ferocity. Or so mom taught you." She watched a smirk grace his lips before he wrapped an arm around her. They stood there in silence for a moment, waiting for any little movement from Catelyn. They were in search for hope however fleeting it may be. "Tyrion," she began, making Tywin breathe heavily at the mention of his least favorite child, "He has several ideas as to how this happened. He believe this isn't just some unfortunate weather-based accident."

"Do you believe him?" Tywin inquired, his arm unraveling from her and crossing over his chest with the other.

"I believe someone wants us to get hurt. More so, you. They've taken Robb, dad. Whoever they are," she answered with utmost confidence.

He had been wrestling with the same idea since yesterday. He saw the site where the accident happened. How Catelyn and Robb's convoy looked savagely destroyed, how too orchestrated it appeared. Only a fool would brush this off as some unfortunate circumstance. And Tywin was no fool. The ones who planned this out though, they obviously are. If they truly meant to kill both passengers, without trace, they would've given their ruse some thorough thinking. "Let the games begin," he whispered, giving his wife one last look before turning for the heavily guarded exit.


	2. Crossing Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s start at the very beginning, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no promises on a regular schedule of this story. I am adding one chapter at a time. Let's see where this takes us, yeah? Hope you loved the previous chapter. I know it was a short one. Hope you'll love this one too!

**_Crossing Paths_ **

_15 Years Ago_

The gold signet ring on his little finger shone against the bright cathedral lights of the Sept of Baelor. Tywin made himself scarce; intentionally separating himself from the lot that is every known house in Westeros. He stood in the far corner, up in the balcony, observing everyone from above. He has never been fond of gatherings, more so funerals for that matter. And it’s not to say that he’s afraid of death, no. Far from it. If anything, it makes him all the more bitter, more ravenous, more deadly than death itself. Some say he’s lost his soul the moment Lady Joanna perished in his arms; that she took him with her, somehow.

He watched the dark-veiled figure make small conversations with each person who came up to pay their condolences. A scoff escaped his lips as he drank from his fleeting glass of whiskey. He knew all too well how it felt to be the receiving end of people’s pity, I’m-sorry-for-your-loss statements. It was degrading. Tywin despised false niceties. He has lost count of the many people who have tried to get in his good graces, as if he was blind to their true intentions.

”Excuse me, sir,” a young girl piped, tugging on the hem of his black suit and pulling him from his thoughts. “Will you please help me tie my shoe?” she asked.

It took him but a glance down to his left shoulder to see a red-headed toddler standing right next to him. She must be around 3 or 4, he gauged as he met her striking blue eyes. There was no mistaking, this girl was a Tully through and through. He almost chuckled at her brave front. Tully women were quite known to be reserved, often shy yet it baffled him how unperturbed and dauntless this little girl was. He cast his eyes further down and saw the subject at hand. Sighing, he placed his glass down on the baluster and crouched to oblige the young girl albeit silently.

“Didn’t your mother teach you not to talk to strangers, girl?” He finally asked, effortlessly looping the black, velvet shoelace into a bow.

“She did, sir.”

“And yet you still asked a complete stranger to reach you within such proximity,” he said. He didn’t even think twice whether the kid would fully understand what he was saying or not. He’s never one to mince words, thank you very much. “I could’ve just as easily hurt you,” he added.

This was a familiar conversation. One that he’s had with his own children when they were the same age as this girl before him. Teaching them not to do all sorts of things in fear that they may get hurt. The curiosity in their eyes and their longing for knowledge was something he had quenched, especially his youngest, far too soon.

“Will you?” she asked plainly, looking directly into his eyes as she clutched her raggedy stuffed toy.

“No.”

“Then why must I be afraid of you?”

The girl was smart, he’ll give her that. Not once did she stammer with her words. She’s too brave for her own good. Her innocence was a weapon she knowingly used against him and won with such ease. His eyes squinted at the wonder of this child standing in front of him. This was the first time he has encountered someone, and a toddler mind you, without ire rising within him. And as though this wasn’t enough, another one comes running towards them. A boy, this time. His dark locks and blue eyes were a vision of the boy’s father. These were Stark’s children, he mused.

“Sansa, what are you—” The boy called, “You’re a lion aren’t you?” He asked as he stopped in his tracks, tilting his head as he stared in awestruck of his green eyes.

A chuckle escaped from Tywin’s grasp at the sudden fascination of the boy. He found his short attention span rather entertaining. “And you’re a wolf,” he replied, rising to his now tingling foot.

“My mum said lions are dangerous,” the boy said.

“He’s not dangerous, he tied my shoe, look!” Sansa piped once more as she shook her right foot at her brother animatedly.

Robb’s face contorted through various emotions that could only mean his utter confusion at the matter. Of course, Tywin wasn’t surprised that the boy had been taught to be wary of lions. Everyone has been taught to keep and observe their distance from House Lannister which has been nothing but a blessing for him, really.

“Thank you for helping my sister, sir,” Robb acknowledged.

With a slight nod of his head, Tywin raised his glass to the 5-year-old before downing the last of his drink. Retreating back to his self-isolation, he watched the two run back into the safety of their mother's grasp. Had he stayed longer in his spot, he would have caught Catelyn's veil-clad head turning towards his direction. Her bloodshot, sunken eyes, though no one could really tell, followed the pointing fingers of her children. Her heart dropped at the mention of their little encounter of a said lion. Only a fool would fail to surmise that it was _the_ Tywin Lannister himself that lurked within the shadows. It was the last thing she thought she'd have to deal with today. Her own children troubling the former PM. Sighing, she brushed off what little worry hung on her shoulder and pulled herself back to the reality before her. There was nothing, not even the great lion himself, that could easily send her grief away. She took hold of her children's hands as the procession was coming to an end. She lead them towards the casket that laid in the midst of the Sept and placed a hand as though to make sure this was truly happening. Ned had gone far too soon for anyone's liking, more so hers or their children.

The bells tolled as they exited the premises. Cameras from every media outlet, on-lookers, and ardent supporters alike flooded the streets of King's Landing. It's such a shame how it must take a death, or a coronation if you will, to bring everyone together in one place. It hadn't been since Rhaegar’s ascension to the throne has she seen such amount of people, not even in her late husband's official appointment. And that was only 4 years ago. _Late_ husband, she thought, stifling a sob as they trailed behind Ned's mahogany casket. " _Promise to bury me in the North if I die, Cat_ ," he told her in one of their late-night conversations. They would often sit in their kitchen, eating whatever snack they had been hiding from the kids, and talking through the ungodly hours of the night; making the most of the time they've got until his work calls for him once more. " _Take me home. Promise me, Cat_ ," his voice echoed in her head as she recalled having to wake up with his cold hand in hers only a week ago. She tried to wake him in disbelief of what had occurred but alas. Ned had left her. Warm, wet lines crossed her face as they drove away from the watchful eyes of the city. _We’re going home now, my darling_ , she thought.

* * *

Beyond the jet black, tulle veil she wore that day, Catelyn Stark had all but her demure face to hide in the days that followed. Inasmuch as she would like to think herself prepared, outliving her husband was something that startled her. Being a witness to widowhood felt nothing like being one. Nevertheless, she forced herself out of grief and busied herself. By the gods, she didn't want to let sadness take her. Slowly, she became unaware of how she would often steer clear of any conversation with regards to Ned. But like a poorly glued-back vase, she broke, this time into much finer pieces, when she came across one of his shirts in the laundry load. Then there it was: sadness, loss, anger — they all took her in one sweeping motion.

What did not make sense to Catelyn was how she was able to hold herself together for a year. It seemed as though it had all gone to a blur. She laid on the cold tiles, tears have pooled and have long since dried on the side of her face, clutching the blue button-down shirt her husband wore so often. His scent lingered in the material. It almost felt like he was there in the room with her.

”I miss you, Ned,” she whispered, her eyes staring into the space next to her.

She stayed like that, unmoving and uncaring of the world moving around her. Silence filled the walls of the small room she’s placed herself in, bereft of her agonizing sobs. Until the door pushed open and Edmure found her in that state. He sighed her name before calling out to Nanny Mordane to keep the kids entertained until dinner had been readied and served. Taking the space by her foot, he sat on the floor and gently tapped her leg as though to comfort her.

”I found his shirt while I was doing the laundry,” she mentioned not that it wasn’t obvious enough. She rose into a seated position across him as her eyes found stains of mustard and coffee. It was like a hidden memory unlocking itself in her head. It hurt how she knew exactly when and how it happened. “I miss him so much, Ed,” her words muffled in her sobs.

“I know, Cat, I know,” he sighed.

“I just don’t know if I can survive this life without him. I hate him for leaving me like this. I wasn’t ready!”

A year into his brother-in-law’s death, Edmure was made a witness to his sister’s steady descent to pain. There was nothing more worrying than having to standby and wait for Catelyn to finally accept what has been lost. He has tried leading her towards a healthier way of dealing with grief but one should know not to force immediate healing. The strings within his sister finally broke. It all snapped free from her arduous grasp. It had been broken for a while now, this he knew.

“None of us were ready, Cat,” he said, looking at her welled up eyes, “Surely not even Ned himself. He wouldn’t have wanted to leave you this suddenly. Especially not when the kids were barely in preschool.” A faint smile crossed his lips at the sound of her slight chuckle. “It’s okay, you know,” he told her, “We already know you’re strong, Cat. No need to pretend that you are. We understand if you have to occasionally break down over Ned’s shirt or talk about him. You don’t have to hide. We’re here for you.”

He picked her up, assisting her back on her feet moments later. The night proceeded as though nothing had happened. Catelyn was all smiles the minute they stepped out of the laundry room. She washed her pain away and came out afresh. Whether it was for her children or there was truly something that changed within her, Edmure could not be certain. Not until later that night when goodnights have been said to the kids and the estate has finally regained its peace that she looked at him destitute of her defensive walls.

The fire in the hearth crackled as they stood in the midst of her kitchen, drying up the last of the plates. Winterfell Palace have been the Stark’s residence for generations and though the kids barely grew up in this place, for Catelyn this would aways be where she and Ned created their first memories together. The first ball they went together as a courting couple, their engagement by the Weirwood tree, their wedding in the nearest Sept, Ned’s official appointment as Warden of the North. Every corner she looked there he was. It didn’t help that his remains laid in the tombs below nor the fact that she was living in the same land as his relatives, only a few doors, some a few acres, away from their apartment. And though she loved them all dearly, it tormented her more than she, or any of them, would like.

“I was planning on visiting papa this weekend,” she began as she closed the cupboard right above her head. “The kids have barely seen him since...” Sensing her inability to see through the end of her sentence, Edmure acknowledged her plan, to which she was grateful for. Treading with her next words, she found herself fiddling with the towel in her hand, “I’ve also been offered tenure at the University of Lannisport. Though I’m not quite sure if the position’s still open.”

“Hold on, why are you dismissing this so quickly? How long since they’ve sent you the letter?” Edmure inquired.

“Couple of months,” she answered, shrugging off any thoughts of the possibility of her returning to teaching, let alone the opportunity of working in the greatest law school there is in Westeros. “It doesn’t matter,” she added. The truth is, it has been exactly 4 months since; with a few missed calls and in-person visitation with Kevan Lannister, the chancellor himself.

“What do you mean, ‘it doesn’t matter’? Cat, this is a big deal. You finally get to do what you’ve always been wanting to do!” Edmure raved, “How are you not excited for this?”

“I am. I mean, I was, it’s just—” sighing, she leans on the island with her head hung low, she says, “It feels like I’d be moving on too soon. And believe me, Ed, there is nothing more I’d rather do right now than to overcome this pain that I’m in but it’s just... I don’t want to forget him.”

“How is you accepting a job offer, mind you _the_ job offer that you’ve been dreaming of since I was what— Robb’s age? How would doing what you love make you forget about Ned?” He asked, confronting her. “Cat, if he was here you know he’d support you.”

“If he was still here I would’ve never been offered the job,” she said. Realizing how that sounded, she immediately paraphrased, “I mean, I had been waiting for that offer even before Ned and I got together. Granted I was still young then.”

“So, sleep on it,” Edmure suggested. “I can watch the kids when you visit papa. Go drive to Lannisport, spend some time alone to yourself, and maybe pay the uni a visit while you’re at it.” He chuckled at his sister’s shaking head knowing she immediately understood what he was getting at. Fishing his car keys on the counter, he turns to her, “I’m just saying, it wouldn’t hurt to try and do something for yourself for once,” he told her, planting a kiss on his ever dutiful sister’s cheek to bid her goodbye and leave her to her thoughts that night.

* * *

Edmure was not lying when he mentioned Catelyn’s long unfulfilled dream. She had been eyeing the position even before she found herself with a Bachelor’s and Master’s degree in Environmental Science and a Doctorate in Climatology at a ripe age of 26. She was the first in her family, the first woman in any aristocratic family really, to have ever gotten that far in education. So, when the offer came in the mail it was as though she had taken her first breath of fresh air. Her heart stopped for the briefest moment as the light from her desktop computer radiated in the darkness of the home office. She had sat herself snug in the big, brown leather chair which still had Ned’s butt imprints.

  
_SUBJECT: JOB OFFER_

_Dearest Mrs. Stark,_

_We hope this e-mail finds you and your family well._

_Over the last few years, we have witnessed your dedication for our environment’s wellbeing._

_We, The University of Lannisport, have been closely following your revolutionary work at King’s University, as well as the non-profit organizations you’ve pioneered._

_It is with the greatest honor that we offer you tenure as the Lead Professor and Department Head of Environmental Law._

_Should you need time to reflect upon the said offer or seek to negotiate terms, we will understand and look forward to hearing from you soon._

Catelyn all but stared, mouth agape, at the email that day. Reading it four months later did not change her feelings the slightest bit. It was the day of their trip down Riverrun when she finally mustered up enough courage to take another peek and found herself to be just as dazed as she had been the first time. Suddenly, she was 16 again and on a first tour of her dream school. She thought that same feeling have fled from her; that she has finally outgrown the excitement that a die-hard fan would have when they come face-to-face with their idol. But when she stood in the courtyard of The University of Lannisport, ' _Home of the Lions_ ' she found herself muttering under her breath like the nerd that she has always branded herself as, she felt anew and, oddly, at home. A smile came to her lips at the sight of high school seniors touring the campus and the nostalgic introduction that the tour guides extolled. She walked around like an alumni, although she wasn’t, proudly beaming at every corner that was familiar to her whether from all the books that she has read or the several tours she attended. Finding the quiet in the small corner of the grand library, she gazes at the picturesque estate before her. Although she loved Winterfell and her familial home, this certainly could not compare.

She arrived no later than 3PM and, gods, was she right to come in such a time. The campus basked gloriously in the golden streaks of the setting sun. It brought a sense of happiness within her to see students enjoying the warmth of the ever-long summer that the South has. The scraping of chairs against the hardwood floors and shuffling of hardbound books faded behind her as she allowed herself to enjoy this moment of solitude. This was the first time she had a day all to herself since becoming a mother. Such things come all too rarely, or never at all. _Ring!_ goes her phone, jolting Catelyn from her thoughts. All good things come to an end, they say. Panic rising within her, she fumbles to answer her phone.

“Hello?” she said, lowering the volume of her voice as she moved towards the nearest exit.

Had she stayed, or had her phone not ring at all, she would have found Tywin Lannister standing on the other corner behind her. In truth, he didn’t notice it was her at first. No one really visited that side of the library save for him. His eye caught the glare of which he later realized was her ring. The diamond danced in the harsh southern sun. It had him turning his head and find a familiar fiery red hair only this time, it belonged to someone else entirely. Of course, he didn’t say anything. What would he say? That he was sorry for her loss and then proceed to treat her with the same pity-filled reverence that she has surely received in the past year? No. If anything, Tywin was most curious as to why and how she wandered in this corner specifically. She seemed at ease, as though she had been here just as many times as he has. His lips thinned as he stifled a smile, a smirk rather.

Wolves and lions are different species. They live, breathe, and hunt in different places with specific weather that they can survive in. Yet here they were, crossing paths unbeknownst to the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little insider info for those who are wondering and/or are confused about a few details. Yes, Targaryens reign in this fic, or would they until the end? Also, warning, Cersei will be a tad OOC here and there will be NO JOFFREY (sorry to all the Joff stans out there).
> 
> AGES (of every character, so far):  
> Tywin Lannister - 44 (Post Ned Stark); 66 (Chapter One/Present)  
> Catelyn Tully-Stark - 29 (Post Ned Stark); 51 (Chapter One/Present)  
> Robb Stark - 6 (Post Ned Stark)  
> Sansa Stark - 4 (Post Ned Stark); 27 (Chapter One/Present)  
> Kevan Lannister - 43 (Post Ned Stark); 65 (Present)  
> Edmure Tully - 24 (Post Ned Stark); 46 (Present)

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of my sanity, this will remain a one-shot until further notice. I just don't want to pressure myself into creating a multi-chaptered fanfic 'cause I get bored easily lol I will update whenever a prompt would rise. If there's anything you would want to dive deeper in this story, let me know! It might help me come up with ideas hehe Also, let me know what you think!


End file.
